Duncan Fletcher
Duncan Fletcher is the protagonist of My Date with the President's Daughter. ''He is played by Will Friedle, who also plays as Ron Stoppable and Terry McGinnis. ''My Date with the President's Daughter Duncan Fletcher is at the mall, discussing about his school's spring dance with his two friends. They make a bet about bringing a date to the dance. There he meets Halley Richmond, the daughter of President George Richmond. Duncan chooses Halley to go with him to the dance, unaware that she is the president's daughter. He approaches her at the hat store, but then he tries to walk away. Halley notices him and asks him which hat looks better on her. Duncan replies, saying that he doesn't work there. But Halley still wanted his opinion. He tells her that both hats look good on her and suggests that either hat she buys would look great on her. They both introduce each other. Halley quickly notices that secret service agents are looking for her, so she makes a run for it. But not before Duncan asks her if she could go to the dance with him. She gladly accepts and tells him her address. At Duncan's house, Duncan asks his father if he could take the company car. His father says no, but Duncan takes the company car anyway. Later at seven o'clock, Duncan picks up Halley Richmond at the White House, only to discover that she's the president's daughter. While there, Halley takes him to see her father, the president of the United States. President Richmond introduces Duncan the head of the secret service, Dan Thornhill, who gives him a list of specific areas that he can only take Halley to. Halley tells them that they are going to see a movie. Before leaving, President Richmond tells Duncan that he wants Halley back at the White House at eleven. Two secret service men accompanies them as they head towards the movie theatre. While watching the movie, an anxious Duncan still wants to go to the prom. Halley happily agrees and devises a way to ditch the secret service men. Duncan tells her that it's a bad idea, but Halley says it's the only way they'll get to the prom, so they sneak past the secret service. Later, they go to a store called f/x to get new clothes. Halley tries out many dresses, while Duncan grows restless. He asks her if she could pick any dress. Halley replies, saying that she can't just pick one, because she wants Duncan to think she looks good. She gives him many dresses for him to return. While doing that, Halley happily calls out his name. Duncan moans about more dresses. Halley opens the curtain to reveal that she is wearing a pink, velvet mini dress. Duncan is awestruck over it. Halley removes her hairpin and waves her hair around. She then walks over to Duncan and says his outfit lacks a certain "cohesive element." Halley picks out a brown leather jacket for him and admires it. Duncan, on the other hand, is shocked to see how expensive it is. Halley asks him if he has a credit card. Duncan say yes, but says it's only used for emergencies. Halley tells him that it is called a "fashion emergency." As they leave the store, Halley asks Duncan is she could drive the car. Duncan decided to let her drive. Before they can go to the prom, Halley wants to go to a place called Club Alien. While there, Duncan calls his friends at the prom to tell that his date is the president's daughter and decides to double his bet with them. After Club Alien, Duncan and Halley drive to the prom. Unfortunately, the car gets a flat tire. After Duncan fixes the car, Halley is missing. He asks a homeless man where she is. The man points at a nearby bar. Duncan finds Halley there, playing pool. He urges her to leave, but a biker that Hallie befriended tells him that maybe she doesn't want to go. Duncan says "over my dead body," which makes a tall biker stand up and threat him. In order to get himself out of it, Duncan shows the man a card trick. Surprised, the man wanted Duncan to do that again. Duncan then throws a magic show in front of the audience. The tall man asks Duncan if he could do that again, but Duncan and Hallie had to go to the dance. As they leave the bar, however, they see their car being stole, so they had to take the bus to the prom. On their way, they see an angry protest outside the museum fundraiser. Hallie wants to check it out. There, an angry protestor is telling a news lady about how bad President Richmond is. Hallie goes over to the lady and tells her how hard it is to be the president. The secret service men saw Duncan and Hallie on the news, so they run over to the protest and chase them through town. Hallie and Duncan escape by climbing on top of a nearby building. While up there, Duncan presents Hallie with a ring he bought at the clothing store. They then start to dance, but Duncan is still anxious to go to the prom. Duncan had to come clean. He tells Hallie that he made a bet with his friends about arriving at the prom with a date. Hallie, believing that Duncan doesn't love, leaves him behind and throws his ring at him. Duncan finds her, only to see that she's riding with Steve Ellinger, Duncan's bully. He tells Hallie not to mess with him, Hallie goes with Steve anyway. Duncan steals a pizza delivery man's bike and drives after them. Duncan arrives outside of Steve's house and sees Steve forbidding Hallie from leaving. Duncan and Steve start fighting. Steve has the upper hand at first, but then Hallie jumps on top of him and starts to bite his neck. Steve throws Hallie of him. Duncan, furious, punches Steve in the face and knocks him out. Duncan and Hallie then leaves. At the Lincoln memorial, Duncan and Hallie watch the sun rises. Hallie apologizes to Duncan about the bet. Duncan represents the ring to her again. And before Hallie left, she and Duncan shares a kiss. As Hallie walks away, Duncan says, "goodbye, Hallie," seeing that this would be the last time they would see each other again. In the morning, Duncan is with his father, picking up the car from the police impound. Duncan's father, upset with him, decides to ground Duncan. Later at school, after losing the bet, Duncan pays his friends the money. But Duncan doesn't care because had a good time last night. He ditched the secret service, had his dad's car stolen, and defeated Steve Ellinger. Even though his friends don't believe in him, Duncan is still happy that he met the president's daughter. During class, a secret service man appeared at the door. He asks Duncan's teacher if he's there. All of the students gathered at the window to see the president outside, waiting for Duncan. As Duncan joins him, he wants to tell him that it was his fault and that Hallie had nothing to do with it. The president know about this, ever since told him about it last night. He thanks Duncan and decides to let him be with Hallie again. He also tells him that if there's anything he needs, hell do it. Duncan tells the president that there is one thing. At Mr. Fletcher's officer, his employer came in to tell that the president is inviting him to play golf, and wants Duncan's father to be there. Back at the White House, Hallie is surprised to see Duncan again. Her parents then appear before them. Duncan tells them that he'll have her at eleven for sure this time. President Richmond says whenever. This what makes them even more happy. Hallie says she never thought she could do this again. Duncan agrees and says that her father is a really cool guy for trusting them like this. As they drive away, however, four black SUV's drive after them with a helicopter flying above. Category:Image Needed